


Get fucked, nasty roach man

by GoToHeck



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: April Fools' Day, Attempt at Humor, Drabble, For April fools event in Radiodust discord, Humor, Im good at angst not comedy what is this-, M/M, Sexual Humor, Valentino makes one kinda sexual joke??? Idk if it counts but tagging it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoToHeck/pseuds/GoToHeck
Summary: Valentino calls Vox into his office after being pranked and Vox is just tired of Valentino’s shit.
Relationships: Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	Get fucked, nasty roach man

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry this is so awful, Demon-

“Vox, get your ass in here!” A very demanding Valentino called out.

Vox grunted as he was being summoned into his boyfriend’s office. “What do you need?” Vox’s eyes widened when he saw the pimp overlord, covered in a red liquid. Valentino was just sitting at his desk, looking miserable.

“...How many demons did you murder today?” Vox asked as he walked towards Valentino.

“None. This is food dye. It’s April Fools.” Val sighed, rubbing his forehead with one of his hands, clenching his fist with another. And with his lower set of arms, crossing his arms. Vox had to keep himself from laughing at the scene in front of him, but he couldn’t stop the chuckles from escaping his screen. That made Valentino even more upset, and when Vox was close enough, Valentino punched him in the arm. 

“Ouch!” Vox winced. “Yeah I deserved that.”

“Damn right you did.” Valentino sighed, before whining, he crawled on top of the desk, getting in a dramatic pose “Could you believe that one of my own workers did this to me?~” 

“Seriously? Which one?” Vox asked.

“If I knew that, they’d be dead right now! But it has to be one of my workers, since no one else has visited the studio today!” Valentino grumbled.

“Well, why haven’t you cleaned yourself up already?” Vox asked.

“I wanted to complain.” Valentino told the TV overlord.

Vox sighed, “Figures.” Vox crossed his arms, “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.” 

“Aw, you want me to undress for you?~” Valentino came closer to Vox.

“Go clean yourself up, Val.” Vox told the roach pimp.

“Only if you kiss me, at the very least~” Val laughed.

Vox looked at him deadpanned, and then pointed at his TV screen face. “How do you expect me to do that?” 

“You’ll find a way~” Val gave him a shit eating grin.

“I hate you.” Vox told the pimp.

“I love you too, Voxy~” Was Valentino’s only response.


End file.
